Eri Kisaki
|image=Infobox - Eri Kisaki.jpg |english name=Eva Kaden (Maiden Name; Manga) Eva Kadan (Maiden Name; Anime) Eva Moore (Real Name) |japanese name=妃 英理 (Maiden Name) 毛利 英理 (Real Name) |romanized name=Eri Kisaki (Maiden Name) Eri Mōri (Real Name) |other names=Queen Of The Courtroom |age=38 |birth date=♎ October 10 |gender=♀ Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |blood type=Unknown |occupation=Lawyer |nationality=Japanese |relatives=Kogoro Mouri (Husband) Ran Mouri (Daughter) |manga debut=Chapter 105 |anime debut=Episode 32 |keyhole number=Volume 11 |chapters=56 |episodes=53 |movies=7 |ovas=2 |specials=2 |openings=18 |closings=5 |japanese va=Gara Takashima |english va=Julie Mayfield |drama actor=Nene Otsuka }} a Famous Professional Attorney who is also known as the "Queen Of The Courtroom" '(裁判所の女王, ''Saibansho No Joō), is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Eri Kisaki is a well known Professonial Lawyer who often gets involved with the cases of her Private Detective husband, Kogoro Mouri. Although legally separated, she still deeply loves and cares for him, often testing him to see if he still cares about her as well. Eri and Kogoro, like other teenage couples, had been close friends since childhood and had fallen with each other in their adolescent years. In High School, Eri and her childhood friend Yukiko Kudo were involved in a "Miss Teitan High School" Pageant where the winner gets determined by the number of their votes. However, due to the carelessness of Kogoro, he had forgotten to vote thus tying the two contestants. It was later discovered that due to his clumsiness, he thought that the "Miss" meant "Mistake" and was going to vote for Eri as a result of that misconception, much to her anger later on. Ten years before the current timeline, Eri and Kogoro separated and took different paths in their lives. Eri's daughter, Ran Mouri, believed that her mother left Kogoro because he had shot her in the leg to get her away from the insane serial killer, when in fact Eri had completely respected Kogoro for his decision, which she also believed was the correct one. Because of this occurence, Kogoro had left his career as a Police Sergeant and started his new life as a Private Detective. After the incident, Eri cooked a dinner for Kogoro as a token of gratitude for saving her life. Kogoro, knowing that her wife's cooking is awful, assessed the dinner to be completely inedible. Humiliated by his criticism after making an effort to cook his dinner, Eri then left Kogoro for good. Since then, Eri focused full time on her duties as a lawyer and had become a highly respected and feared member of her profession. Because of her peerless reputation and remarkable prestige in the court, she has come to rival Prosecutor Reiko Kujo, dubbed as the "Madonna of the Prosecutors". Appearance Eri Kisaki appears to be a fairly tall slender woman yet curvaceous in built with a fair skin tone, purple eyes and long and wavy brown hair with shorter bangs framing the sides of her face, most of which she usually keeps done up in a bun. Furthermore, she is usually seen wearing black glasses and business suits whenever she is hanging out with her family or performing in the court. In addition, Eri is shown to be very attractive, beautiful and admired by most men as she and Yukiko Kudo were shown to be stunning beauties when they were in High School. Personality Eri Kisaki is caring, intelligent, has a sharp eye for details and is also skilled in Judo, taught by Kogoro himself. When various men of different ages hit on her, Eri turns them down, mostly due to her constant feelings for Kogoro. She is also close with her childhood friend Yukiko Kudo as the both maintained a casual relationship after the "Miss Teitan High School" Pageant resulted in a tie. Yukiko's son, Shinichi Kudo, would usually play with Eri's daughter, Ran, when the couple used to be young. Eri would often scold Shinichi in the past whenever he and Ran goes home late or were up to some trouble, making Shinichi afraid and develop a negative reaction from just seeing her. Eri is also very questioning and gets herself involved in the investigation of cases along with Kogoro, much to his chagrin. She has proven on more than one occasion that she can lend a big helping hand in cases and her deductions are almost always accurate. As a Professional Lawyer, Eri had become close friends with her Secretary Midori Kuriyama and her pet cat Goro who was named after her husband since in her perspective, the cat and Kogoro both act very similar in some ways. Ran also goes to Eri for advice especially on her relationship with Shinichi. In response, Eri has often jokingly said that her best advice for Ran is to never get involved with a detective like she did with Kogoro. Abilities '''Intellectual Abilities Eri Kisaki is a shrewd individual whose level of intelligence whenever analyzing crime scenes is somehow on par with Conan/Shinichi's. Furthermore, Eri's deductions are almost accurate and has proven herself to be helpful in complicated cases. Physical Abilities Eri Kisaki is skilled in the Martial Art of Judo as taught by her husband, Kogoro Mouri, and is able to knockdown several people with her sheer strength. Canon Plot Overview 'Conan Arc' 'Sherry Arc' 'Vermouth Arc' 'Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc' 'Kir Arc' 'Bourbon Arc' 'Rum Arc' Non-Canon Plot Overview 'Movies' 'OVAs' 'TV Specials' 'Special Manga' Trivia *Eri Kisaki's Given Name comes from the Kanji "E" and "Ri". The first character, "E" (英) means "English", while the second character "Ri" (理) means "Justice", pointing to her excellent service at the court. **Eri Kisaki's Maiden Family Name "Kisaki" (妃) comes from the Author Ellery Queen, the Kanji of her Maiden Family Name "Kisaki" (妃) means "Queen" which also suggests the reason she is called the "Queen of the Courtroom". **Eri Mouri's Family Name "Mouri" '''(毛利) is derived from '''Maurice Leblanc (モーリス・ルブラン, Mouri-''su Ruburan''), Author of the Famous Arsène Lupin Series. *Eri Kisaki's Original Hair Color is Black. However, Eri Kisaki likes to dye her hair with Brown and ties them up. *Eri Kisaki likes "Zigoba", a Brand of Swiss Chocolates. **Eri's Love for Zigoba was used against her in an attempted murder as shown in Movie 2. **'Zigoba' was also the present that Kogoro gave her when they first dined at the French Restaurant La Fleur. *Eri Kisaki is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Attorneys Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:Mouri Family